Galles the Glaceon
Galles is a traveling Glaceon. He is surprisingly well known, for being one of the few Pokemon to live and lift the Nuzlocke curse. Appearance Galles is a normal Glaceon. Personality Galles is rather happy most of the time, kind, and caring. He is violently loyal to his friends, and truthful to the end. He is a kind, lighthearted spirit, and enjoys joking around. He does have a very serious side, though, and can easily play it out. He's easily sidetracked by in danger or hurt Pokemon, and gets distracted quickly. He isn't afraid to speak his mind, and will stand for what he thinks is right to the end. History Galles was first born in Goldenrod, with Bill being his trainer. He was later then passed off to Bebe in Hearthome City, and lived a couple months there. At around the age of a year old, a Ponyta once came into Bebe's home. She was alone, and said that she was the sole member of Rose the trainer's Nuzlocke team. Everyone else- including the trainer -had died. Galles and the Ponyta, named Jenna, quickly became friends. Galles decided to join her on his travels, and together, they started to train to take on the Hearthome City gym. Tragedy occured. During a training session, a Bibarel killed Jenna. Furious and horrified, Galles trained day after day, getting strong enough to battle Fatina, the Hearthome Gym Leader. He went off to Johto to prepare, where he met a Chikorita named Star. The two were instantly friends, and they went back to Sinnoh together. There, they triumphed over the gyms, thwarted Cyrus' evil plot to restart the world, and became the reigning Champions of Sinnoh. Galles also evolved into a Glaceon, too. That wasn't enough. Galles and friends wanted their dead teammates back. The sadness of losing Jenna followed Galles everywhere, and constantly brought him down. So the team decided to see if there was a way to revive them. And there was- One needed to reunite the Sinnoh Legendary Pokemon. Those Pokemon were Memory the Uxie, Emurit the Mesprit, Dione the Azlef, Trinorse the Dialga, Quadret the Palkia, and Shadow the Giratina. Finding the Lake Trio was easy; They were at their lakes. Only Dione was hard to get their help, as she required them travel the region, and find her. They did, and then went to get the legendary Dragons. That was a bit harder. Neither Trinorse or Quadret had been seen since Cyrus summoned them at Spear Pillar, and Shadow was in the Distortion World. How would they get there!? A friendly tip, though, told them that Shadow often went to Turnback Cave, and could get Trinorse and Quadret. So the group went. They explored Turnback Cave, only to be annoyed time and time again when they would find themselves back at the entrance to it. Eventually, though, they found Shadow. She, thankfully, agreed without much protest to help them. They left the cave, and went to Spear Pillar, and got the space and time beings to help the team. The only part left was to get a Rotom named Rev, who would help the dead Pokemon come back to life. He was at the Old Chateau, and was stubborn about not leaving it. It took a while of persuasion, but the group eventually annoyed the Rotom into helping them. So it began. They went to Lost Tower, where the team's dead friends were buried, and revived them. Their mission complete, the group split apart. Galles, Jenna, and Star (who was now a Meganium) moved to Snowpoint City, where they lived for a couple years. One day, while his sister was visiting, Galles and her investigated the Snowpoint Temple. They ended up waking up and aggravating Regigias. Galles fled, banned from the soon destroyed city. Not sure of what to do, Galles is now traveling the world, waiting for the day he can return home. Relations with Other Characters *Duskerno the Flareon; Alive; Sister *Jenna the Ponyta; Status unknown; Friend *Star the Meganium; Status unknown; Friend Notable Roleplays *The Music Contest; Off-PMU; Singers like come together and participate in a little contest! *Nuzlocked in the Heart; Off-PMU; Galles and his friends fight for their lives in this Nuzlocke journey! *The PMD Clan RP; Off-PMU; An incredibly wacky RP full of the unexpected. **Side character *Abandoned; Off-PMU; May the Pokemon who have been ditched in their life gather. *Autumn Path Clearing Adventures; With Melissa105; One Riolu's and Grovyle's events as they run into each other. **Side character *The Researchers; Off-PMU; Out of options, a distrusting Grovyle is forcing to work with a Weavile in order to find out the answers to a bothersome mystery. **Side character Trivia *Galles was orignally going to be named after kristallnacht (the Night of Broken Glass), as that was the orignal intention for Nuzlocked in the Heart to be named. This was later changed when his creator found out that the Eevee they recieved from Bebe was a boy, not a girl. *Galles was first going to be a Leafeon, but this was changed when his creator ran out of Ice-move compatible Pokemon. *Despite insistent nagging from his creator's friend's to not, Galles was traded from Platinum to SoulSilver, breaking one of the rules (No trades at all) that was declared to not ever be broken, no matter what. Category:Characters Category:Played by Blazafyur